


节约用电

by xyzantler



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzantler/pseuds/xyzantler





	节约用电

“怎么不开暖气？”

白羽瞳安静地开门，安静地把东西安置好，安静地回到客厅，最终没有忍耐成功，取过茶几上的遥控。空调哔哔两声，尽职尽责地开始工作。  
“节约用电。”  
展耀正闲适地盘腿坐在窗边的地毯上。房里没有开灯，所有的光都来自窗外。  
“后续都处理好了？案子那边交档了吗？你的手臂怎样？”  
“天气这么凉，你不觉冷？”  
白羽瞳答非所问，嘴上不情不愿，还是迈开长腿几步跨过客厅，老老实实地坐在展耀身旁，拉过旁人冰冷的手捂在掌心。

展耀在心里笑了笑，把脸枕在对方的肩膀上。那个肩膀厚实又坚韧，像一块被太阳晒了一整天的大圆石。  
白羽瞳很不开心，展耀知道。他能确切地区分开日常争吵闹的发火和真真正正假一罚十的生气，就像现在这样。和日常责骂不同，白警官生起气来一言不发，沉默得像个焖烧壶，恨不得把气都憋死在自己内心深处分解成二氧化碳和水。

白羽瞳坐在身边绷紧姿态，难得一言不发。展耀叹了口气，无言地把头转回窗外。

 

“你还要说什么，没事我就先去冲凉了。”  
白羽瞳松开了他的手，从地毯上起身。

展耀舒展身体，用难得的快动作从地上一并站起，拽住正欲转身而去的人，一把将他拉到身前，凑上对方的嘴唇，把他们之间的距离缩减至零。

白警官下意识地瞪大了眼睛，转而发现这不过是小猫的另一个游戏。似乎世间所有的危机险情落到他的身上都可以是某种不值一提的地毯游戏，客厅游戏和厨房游戏。白羽瞳想到这里，先是下意识地拒绝思考“险情发生”的可能性，接着愤然地皱起眉，啃起了对方的嘴。  
展耀也不恼，任由白警官的唇舌在他嘴里寻衅滋事，不时回咬一口，把对方那些星星点点的欲望和怒气撩起噼啪作响的火苗。

白羽瞳龇牙咧嘴地扯住对方的腰带，撕开展大博士的浴衣。展耀不落下风地撕扯白警官的衬衫纽扣，奈何白警官在穿着上略胜一筹，他刚解开对方最后一颗衣扣，准备把方向调整到对方的皮带上，自己已经被剥得什么也不剩。白羽瞳气势汹汹地把他拽住，推到客厅的落地窗前。数十层楼高的夜景在面前放大，平添了一些被窥视的紧张感。他听着对方的皮带扣掉在地上叮当作响，深呼吸了一下。

白羽瞳忽然停下了攻势，像被按下了暂停键一样愣在了身后。  
展耀有些疑惑地想要回头，却被白羽瞳的动作打断在半途。  
白警官正轻轻地用手指抚摸那一道棍痕。那一棍给展耀的后脑勺留下了一个突起的淤青，周围还绕了一片血痕。他用手指沿着那一片红小心翼翼地画了一圈，然后把手掌贴在那块淤青上，动作慢得近乎虔诚。  
展耀有时候会好奇，那双沾满枪茧的手如何能让触碰变得比一根羽毛重不了多少。

“你是不是觉得自己很厉害？想要以一敌百？”  
展耀知道这个话的意思是别扭版本的你疼吗，是白字号焖烧壶泄漏出来的第一股蒸汽，是勉强低头的妥协。日常情况下白羽瞳本应得到一段针锋相对的反驳，可能还有几个不轻不重的直拳，然后他们会度过长达几个小时的矛盾期，直到一切在一顿丰盛的早餐或者一盘故意输掉的游戏后结束。  
展耀感受到对方的呼吸正喷在他的后颈。天不怕地不怕的白警官，在雨中直面枪口的白警官，此时正把高傲的头颅小心翼翼地贴在他脖颈上，鼻尖蹭过他耳鬓的碎发，像一只大型犬类希望通过气味确认对方是否真切地存在。

“你可不可以不要再瞒着我？”

——白羽瞳不喜欢被排除在外的感觉，他从很小的时候就在为能够管更多事，做到更好做准备。就像小时候拖着两根鼻涕为被欺负的小展耀出头，在警校里拿的无数个第一名，成为督察做到组长，跑每一个需要出外勤的任务。他有足够的精力每天巡视一圈他千百公里的领地，凶神恶煞地骂他的组员们，亦在危险来临时为他们亮出爪子挡在最前。  
他从扶起那个被推倒在地的小展耀时便为这个人生目标下定决心。

“我给你留了线索。”展耀说。

“那万一我没有解出来呢？”  
白羽瞳当然知道落针的意思是安插卧底，到黄大仙庙抢头香和求符都是堂会习俗，赶在月头到众神佛前讨个好彩头，磕头敬酒，以求老天保佑“业务”顺利，希望神明不分好坏，祭品香火照单全收。

“你会解不出来吗？”

——展耀不一样。他没那么多锋芒，没有把责任揽到自己肩上的习惯，不喜欢冲锋陷阵，亦不善与人交。小小的白羽瞳挥着拳头要为他出头的时候，他拉住对方的小外套，不让他去面对比他几乎高一头的小孩；在学校操场上等白羽瞳训练结束，一同踩着月光回家；倔强地要蹭每一个能蹭的外勤任务，跟着白警官一起钻遍全港的地下通道。

无论体型大小，猫科动物都有很重的领地意识。展耀的领地很小，只将将好容得下一个人。

我怕我猜错了。  
白羽瞳没有说他拿着那张女士照片比对了香港大大小小数十个沿海景点，在雨中的盘山公路上飙车到超速，噼里啪啦收到了好几张罚单；在公众码头上跑了半天才找对位置，然后看到那几个埋伏的打手吓得心脏几乎要跳出喉咙口。  
展耀的枪里没有子弹，他们对此心知肚明，也绝口不提。他胆敢把宝全压在那个被停职的警官身上，让那位警官本人都不敢相信。

展耀被抵在玻璃上，面前是把他和外界隔绝开的单向玻璃，窗外是闪着光的都市夜景，和身后温热的躯体形成让人难耐的对比。  
整个城市沉浸在难得的假期中，红绿装饰品布满大街小巷，Jingle bells的歌声彻夜不停地播放，连楼下树木都被缠上闪光彩灯，在路旁一闪一闪，和其他灯光一起点亮这座城市的圣诞夜梦境。

“你可不可以不要再瞒着我？”  
即使白警官总以强硬面目示人，他也极少以这么直接的方式表达内心的怒火。  
白羽瞳的身上有医院的药味和夜色下城市街巷的气味。那个味道混合了楼梯间的烟、汽车香水和皮革味、落叶和夜间草丛的露水，搅进一点无奈和半杯怨忿。  
展耀感受到对方的手掌从他胸口往下缓慢地抚摸，沿着肋骨直到腰腹，又故意在下腹中止，往上折返。和他的身体相比，那双手温暖而粗糙，在他的身体上一路摩擦生热，烧出一片欲望的红痕。展耀作势反抗了一下，被强硬地分开双腿，那人把他抵在玻璃窗上，稍作准备以后便长驱直入。

其实展耀最先感觉到的不是来自身后的压迫，而是面前坚硬的冰冷，让他有些后悔为什么不早些打开暖气。然后就是饱胀的痛楚，即使在对方到家之前已经有所准备，他还是被从身下涌上来的酸疼窒得咬紧牙关，下意识地往前倾开身体。他把脑袋贴在玻璃窗上，拉开了上半身的距离，张大嘴试图呼吸——  
白羽瞳一个挺身，抽出又进入，一拉一拽势如破竹，直接把展博士一套呼吸运动打断成卡带的播放机，只能勉勉强强地吱嘎运转。

白羽瞳把一只手臂垫在展耀和玻璃中间，另一只手横抱在他胸前，把展耀牢牢地固定在怀里。  
现在那个胸膛紧紧贴在他同样赤裸的背上，身下的律动慢而重，每一击都仿佛用尽全力。温度顺着皮肤传递，那个心跳隔着胸腔跳得太快，像是刚从大海被捞起的溺水者拥抱大地，汹涌的情感几乎要把展耀淹没。  
一个太过紧的怀抱。展耀觉得自己像是被一团火焰拢在了怀里，四面八方都是他白羽瞳的味道和温度，顺着抽动和深入重重地撞进他的身体里。他想伸手抚摸自己，却又被对方惩戒式的贯穿和耳畔的低吼制止，只好手足无措地仰起头，试着通过面前斑斓的夜景找回理智和呼吸。白羽瞳避开他的淤青，亲吻他的后脑，舔吮他的脖颈，在他的肩膀留下一个个湿乎乎的咬痕。

你可不可以不要再瞒着我？  
白羽瞳满意地获得了冒着热气的低喘和几下点头。

展耀在白警官的手终于抚摸上他同样硬挺的下身时彻底投降，扔弃掉一切曾经或者现在坚持的理智或是别的什么，把整个自己自由而完整地交付给了身后的家伙，沉沦进这个野蛮又叫人无法自拔的夜。他们安静而激烈地把身躯融进窗外的灯火夜色，让由其他窗户照出的灯光在眼睛里被生理泪水打碎成奇怪形状。展耀在那一刻把头高高仰起，灯光或者月光给那道曲线抹上一层淡白色的薄纱，把他镀成某种易碎的艺术品。

他们叹息，深呼吸，分开对方。展耀收回撑在窗户上的手，活动了一下僵硬的指关节，缓慢地转身，从头到脚都还在因为高潮颤抖着。  
深呼吸，深呼吸。疼吗？对方问，有些羞赧地看着他，防着他跌倒。  
展耀没有回话，只是静静地回望。黑暗让万事万物变得寡言无色，让距离变得让人恐慌，让触摸显得那般珍贵和温暖。他闭上眼，伸开臂膀，搂住他的组长、发小、密友、爱人。  
“冷。”他说。  
“节约用电。”白羽瞳笑着亲吻他的眉毛、唇角、面颊，像一个初初获得圣诞礼物的小孩，恨不得在他身上写满自己的名字才放心。

 

 

展耀是被阳光吵醒的。  
他穿上衣服，摇晃了一下脑袋，想不起来自己是怎么被清理干净，也不太明白自己怎么躺在床上。他很快放弃了追究，揉着腰走出客厅。  
洗衣机在洗衣间运转着，窗前的地毯正在里面滚动。白羽瞳正蹲在窗前，穿着一件白色背心，头上围了一块毛巾，绕着脑袋打了个结，像极了寿司师傅。此时这位寿司师傅正举着抹布擦窗户，旁边还摆着大小不下五瓶不一样的除污喷雾。

“早上好。”白羽瞳笑得开心，和电视里那个圣诞特别节目上的卡通麋鹿表情如出一辙，让展耀朝他甩了个大白眼。  
展大博士在看见桌上摆着的粥碗和热奶时，心情逐渐好了起来。他搅了搅碗，冒出几片雪白的鱼片，还有几颗青葱点缀其间。

“你该先去刷牙洗漱。”白警官隔着客厅提议，成功收获卡通猫拖鞋一只。  
“你该多穿衣服。小心伤口沾了凉水感冒发烧，我不会给你开暖气。”展博士牙尖嘴利，马上反击。  
“展博士这是在关心我？”  
“白sir，不要浪费资源。节约用电。”

电视里的小麋鹿此时已经找到了圣诞老人，套上了鞍，拖着满满一袋礼物在屏幕里跑向远方。  



End file.
